The murderer behind her lover
by kp1304
Summary: just a starting of summer and these kids have found new problem about their holiday.


The murderer behind her lover

Chapter 1

First day of summer holiday, the day where student have fun doing activity under the sun and on top of sand. A normal day for Tooru though, avoiding the classmate through the whole summer like how he avoid through-out years. New case been popping up since then, he is a zero iris, but low in exposure, he been in sight with other people life. He been doing it since young age, but this case, it been a very mysterious case that he will be doing.

Kana-sensei & Hijiri were in a class talking about Nazima lifespan. In the morning, Hijiri saw a black butterfly on her head but kana-sensei already know what would happen.

* * *

Kana-sensei: I think you know why I call you here Shinozuka-kun.

Hijiri: Yes, it appear that someone about to die in this summer.

Kana-sensei: Do what you must do.

Hijiri: Will do my best, sensei.

Near the bus, Hijiri call Tooru to follow him to the summer camp and inside the bus

Tooru: … Understood, but we not must ask other for help.

Hijiri: Pretty easy to say but hard to do, they would come soon.

And a slam to Tooru back from Yuuki

Yuuki: So, I overheard all of your conversation, mind if I join?

Tooru: Why should you get into someone business?

Yuuki: I can see you're lying! Now, you really need my help right?

Hijiri: Calm down, you don't want the other to notice it right.

Yuuki: True, but let discuss this later with the other

Tooru: -" - emotion

Later on at the seaside hotel

Sasamori: But, it must be prevented all at one!

Hijiri: Calm down, you don't want other to know right, here the file, read it first, Kana-sensei give it to me before we got here.

10 Min later

Sasamori: But, how did she get this file?

Hijiri: She also has an underground relation where she can ask a database before it was hacked or delete.

Yuuki: But the file said that the murderer, Yoshi, he killed his girlfriend because of an accident.

Hijiri: It may say an accident but the video that wasn't given to the judge, nobody know he did it accidentally or by purpose. Here the video that was taken by Kana-Sensei before he kills.

After watching the video, an unknown student was watching them

Sasamori: Huh? Isn't that?

Hijiri: Yes, that Nanase Kuga mother. She was there when she was racing with her crew, she also took this picture but she can't take a video, so she can't prove the guiltiness of Yoshi.

Tooru: So you're saying that Nanase mother also know about this? And then why wouldn't you ask her?

Hijiri: I'm afraid she going to get trauma about this so better leave her alone without knowing.

Nanase: Thank you Hijiri-kun.

Hijiri: No problem, I don't want to get into trouble anyway.

Tooru: So you're saying that we need to get evidence and not getting Yuzukurei killed and known about this?

Hijiri: precisely, we might go to turn him to the police later.

A sudden slam from the door, the unidentified student called Remu shouted

Remu: That is impossible, Yoshi is a close friend of mine and he would never do such a thing like that! And also for you school president, why are you following them!?

Sasamori: But…

Hijiri: *cutting Sasamori sentence* When you hack the database of the file from the police, have you read the crime he did?

Remu: No I didn't, I know Yoshi well than other. I never let him do something behind my back or others.

Hijiri: Then, have you been following him while he was dating?

Remu: YES!

Yuuki: Lies!

Remu: I was with him when he crashed his girlfriend and cry for days and days!

Yuuki: Another lies!

Remu: I'm not LYING!

Tooru: Some crap I heard from before, if you were there with him, when was that happen? And aren't you supposed to be in the video that was taken here?

Tooru shows the video and the file to Remu.

Remu: But, I thought he learn from all of this mess? *sobbing*

Hijiri: No man can know other man live before he set the person shoes to his shoes.

Remu: So what am I supposed to do now, knowing all about him? I can't be together with him right?

Hijiri: No, that would not do anything better to us and to you, I want you to give all information about him, we would stop him from murdering his girlfriend, but if you ask for him no to go to jail, we're truthfully sorry we can't fulfill that.

Remu: Then I will give you all information by tomorrow behind the bar near the beach without anyone seeing us, and I only want you *pointing at Hijiri* to be there, alone.

Hijiri: Then call me Hijiri from now, we haven't properly introduced our self, right?

Remu: Right.

And another day ended with a new lead


End file.
